The Shadows
Overview = The Shadows also known as the Shadows of Fate are a guild of assassins and information brokers based in Shillivan, though their members range far and wide across Maritonia and beyond. While their fees often might be high if not exorbitant the group itself has a reputation for success. The members believed to have the blessing of Fate itself in their pursuit of information and the brokering of it and at times taking the lives of others for the Goddess of Fate or Death if one is to believe some stories and rumors. = What Is Whispered = (What is this? A Beginning snippet, summary, randomly placed?) Thought to just be a legend of Maritonia with more rumors and falsehoods than truths whispered about it. Rumors of an Assassins' Guild and Information Brokers known to most only as The Shadows have persisted for over a thousand years. Most rumors seem to originate in the lower boroughs of the cities of Maritonia, spinning tales of men and women able to mold themselves into living shadows that's gazes burn in the darkness. ''The following knowledge is known only to the Shadows.'' = Origin of the Shadows = Beliefs The Shadows are as much a cult of religious assassins as they are a guild that brokers in information. The group serving the goddess of Fate, While some might argue they also serve that of Death there is little to support these claims and if they are true it is only known about in the highest circles. The group itself believing that death is a merciful end to suffering. For a price, they will grant the "gift" of death to anyone in the world, considering the assassination a sacrament to their god and keeping with the will of Fate. Their pursuit of fulfilling the will of fate while also giving their dark gift going hand in hand with their quest for knowledge. The group known within some circles to deal more so in the secrets of the cities they are found in than death. For the gift of death is rare but that of knowledge and secrets is always plentiful. Ranks * The Leer: Little is known about just who the Leer is, Rumors ranging from a ageless entity of Fate to a man blessed by her directly. The truth of it likely known only to the mysterious figure themselves. This man or woman likely to also be a member of merchant's guild and overseas the black market trade on a managerial level. * Eyes of Fate:: These individuals are the Leers most trusted members. Acting as his eyes within their perspective areas of Assassination and Information Brokering. * Hands of Fate:: There are four specific hands of fate.. Each one is in charge of a specific area in the city. One handles the black market trade. One handles relations with the Archai Orders and one handles relations with the Priesthood, the Last handling matters with the Crafters Guild.. * Shadow Blades serve as Lieutenants and are chosen for their loyalty and ability not only to take and follow directions to the letter, but able to lead as well. lieutenants are assigned to the guild captains, helping them to maintain the orders that trickle down from above. * Wheel of Fate: Made up of the leer, The Eyes and the Hands of fate, and two others chosen from the ranks of guild members who have proven to be loyal to the guild, This group decides on matters of only the gravest nature. Leaders Code =